Cicatrices
by Call me Tris
Summary: En el principio creó… -Naru...- los cielos y la tierra, y la… -¡Naruto!- estaba desordenada y vacía y las tinieblas… -¡Naruto!- la superficie del abismo… era… La superficie del abismo… La superficie de "ese" abismo... -no lo recuerdes mocoso…-
1. Prologo

**Cicatrices**

Bienvenidos sean todos, lectores, al primer fic que publico, gracias a la inspiración de Alla Chern, antes conocida como Kurotsuki No Nigth a la cual le dedico este prologo, disfruten o desdisfruten xD ok no.

-Guía de lectura-

-¡Hola!- Dialogo normal

-"cierto"- Pensamiento

 _-¡hazlo!-_ Dialogo de bestia con cola en la mente

- **tontos** \- Diálogo de bestia con cola

* * *

 **Prólogo**

En el principio creó… -Naru...- los cielos y la tierra, y la… -¡Naruto!- estaba desordenada y vacía y las tinieblas… -¡Naruto!- la superficie del abismo… era… La superficie del abismo… La superficie de "ese" abismo... - _no lo recuerdes mocoso…-_ no debes pensar -se que lo recuerdas- porque pensar es sinónimo de imaginar, recordar, fantasear y muchas cosas más

-¿Por favor, me dirías que había en ese abismo?- pues… -¿Naru-kun?- era suficiente, así que a despertar.

 _-Buenos días Naruto-sama_ \- qué cosas! ¿no? -Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así- Despierta… - _pues, algún día te acostumbraras… gran maestro…-_ lo que me he ganado… un "gran título" solo por… por ¿Sobrevivir? Una gran fortaleza para ¿Sobrevivir? Y estas grandes marcas que me recuerdan… que puedo y quiero… Sobrevivir.

-¿Que viste?- gran pregunta retórica -Debió ser fue traumático, como para cambiarte totalmente la actitud, a ti el ninja más dotado actualmente- ¿enserio? -A ver, no me gusta usar este método pero… no dejas opción, así que, Kitsune te ordeno quitarte la máscara y responder a mis preguntas- y así fue, me quité la máscara de zorro -Entonces, repito, ¿qué viste?- dijo con autoridad _-No te cuestiono, descuida-_ me apoyó mi querido amigo -Pues vi…

-¿Quién lo diría?, logró escapar después de todo y lo impresionante es que, sin ayuda jajaja ya veo porque ese nombre "Gran Maestro"- Dijo un ser extraño y luego se escucharon unas cadenas -¿Por qué no te fuiste con él?, pudiste hacerlo, sin embargo no lo hiciste- habló otro ser un poco parecido al anterior -Pues, porque yo no me lo he ganado como él- dijo el primer ser mientras se retiraba.

-mejor tambien me voy antes de que vuelva Cerbero- dijo mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Hay cosas que no deberían ser vistas u oídas ni mucho menos contadas, pero es la naturaleza del ser humano de ser tan curioso, tan investigador lo que nos hace caer en esa víl trampa, simplemente, si te dicen no, es NO, que pasa cuando te dicen no puedo hablar de algo y aún así insistes, es como que dices que no "Quiere" hablar de ese algo aún cuando ya te dijo que no "puede".

-Hinata estás muy preocupada, cambia esa cara- le dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía.

-Es que..., ¿no te da curiosidad saber qué vió mientras estuvo allá?- dijo Hinata mientras miraba el horizonte.

-Pues si, pero ya luego nos contará- ella también fijó si mirada al horizonte

* * *

Y pues hasta acá el Prólogo, Muy corto pero algo es algo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, a todo el que quiera leer.


	2. ¿Problemas?

**Cicatrices**

Tardé un "poco" porque tengo muchos trabajos de la universidad (estudio Arquitectura) y pues es un poco por no decir muy, pesado, el sacar tiempo para escribir, también aviso que este fic avanzará lento porque me gusta describir cada mínima cosa, sin más preámbulos acá el cap.

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto, sus personajes y la historia original no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

-Guía de lectura-

-¡Hola!- Dialogo normal

-"Cierto"- Pensamiento

 _-¡Hazlo!-_ Dialogo de bestia con cola en la mente

- **Tontos** \- Dialogo de bestia con cola

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Problemas?**

En la Aldea Escondida Entre Las Hojas o mejor conocida como Konoha Gakure no Sato todo era normal, o como lo sería en cualquiera de las 5 grandes aldeas ninjas aunque el ambiente sea totalmente contrario a lo que debería de ser, ya que en una aldea ninja todo debería de ser silencioso o mejor dicho una aldea desierta, mientras los ninjas se entrenan en las sombras convirtiéndoles en armas sin sentimientos pero en estas, todo era alegre y los ninjas entrenan al aire libre aunque claro, tienen sus campos de entrenamiento, en Konoha, para hacernos una idea como su nombre lo explica, está rodeada de bosques mientras que sus grandes murallas la protegen en un gran circulo, en esta se divide en 4 grandes puertas en los diferentes puntos cardinales, 1 principal en el Norte donde se ven 4 grandes rostros en las montañas un poco al sur-este "un poco a la izquierda" y las otras 3 puertas en los demás respectivos puntos, desde cada una de estas puertas se ve el gran edificio rojo sobresaliente al centro de la aldea que pertenece al Hokague, líder de esta, el cual se esculpe su rostro en las montañas en honor y recuerdo duradero para futuras generaciones y desde la cima de estas se puede ver toda la aldea, este era el lugar favorito de cierto niño rubio de ojos azules ya que allí no lo encontraba nadie, o eso creía, siempre se sentaba en el cuarto rostro que pertenecía al cuarto Hokague, mayormente a llorar mientras miraba la aldea, preguntándose -¿Por qué solo a mí?- el chico se observaba con sus ropa ya maltratada seguramente por los golpes que siempre le propinaban, más ese día, 8 de octubre, día de la celebración y lamento en Konoha; Celebración porque ese día el Cuarto Hokague salvó a la aldea sacrificando su vida para "matar" al zorro de nueve colas mejor conocido como Kyubi, y Lamento por todos los que murieron en ese trágico día.

Un ninja con máscara de anbu clásica con línea roja en la izquierda un poco rasgada en la barbilla, se acercó por detrás sin que el pequeño rubio se diera cuenta y lo empujó de una patada haciendo que callera a las calles.

-¡AHH!- gritó el pequeño mientras caía hasta que cayó en un gran pajar que quedaba cerca de una de las calles estrechas de ese lugar, salvándose.

-¡Que suerte tuve!- dijo mientras suspiraba hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba rodeado de aldeanos armados con palos y antorchas.

-¡Aquí está el demonio!-

-¡Quémenlo!-

-¡No lo dejen vivo!-

esas y demás eran las frases que vociferaban estos mientras golpeaban al pobre chico, lograron romperle las piernas y dejarlo inconsciente del dolor, pero aun así seguían golpeándolo con los palos en la espalda mientras que cada golpe hacia sonido seco parecido tal cual como cuando golpeas un saco de entrenamiento -Parece que por fin este será el año en que acabaremos con el demonio jejeje- dijo unos de los aldeanos mientras reía macabramente (ironía) pero cuando iban a darle el golpe final, aparecieron unas hordas de cuervos que comenzaron a picar a todos esos aldeanos y entre ellos unos fríos y sangrientos ojos rojos girando mientras opacaban la oscuridad, -¡AHHH!- gritaban los aldeanos al sentir desprenderse la carne de su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun, ya nadie te hará daño- susurro el shinobi de ojos sangrientos mientras desaparecía en una horda de cuervos, dejando atrás en ese oscuro callejón una escena digna del título masacre.

-En la Torre del Hokague-

El edificio era claro por dentro, con un color crema claro, creando un ambiente limpio, tranquilo y a la vez de seriedad. En el último piso de dicha torre se encontraba un anciano con una pipa observando su ventana, mientras tapaba la bola de cristal que tenía al frente.

-¡Lord Hokague!- exclamó un ninja con máscara de anbu con forma de conejo -Vengo a informarle que...-

-Ya estoy enterado Usagi- dijo el Hokague mientras suspiraba y volteaba donde él.

Apareció otro ninja con mascara clásica con una raya azul en el lado derecho

-Hokague-sama, le informo que Itachi…- dijo antes de ser interrumpido por una holeada de cuervos que dejaban lugar al ninja mencionado, aún con sus ojos rojos, que traía un pequeño en sus hombros -Si, Itachi Uchiha salvó al zorro de nueve colas, ¿algún problema?- dijo Itachi mientras lo miraba fijamente haciendo que los dos shinobis retrocedieran.

El Hokague se levantó de su escritorio provocando que los 3 presentes giraran a verlo.

-¡Cuantas invitados tenemos esta noche!- exclamó a la vez que se acomodaba su sombrero.

-Pequeña Hyuga, puedes pasar- al haber dicho esto, los 3 ninjas fijaron su vista en la puerta, por la cual se presentaba una pequeña niña de ojos perlas, fácilmente confundibles con la luna, su cara denotaba nerviosismo pero al haber escuchado la voz del Hokague, adelantó su paso hasta estar al frente de él.

-¿Algo que me quieras contar pequeña?- le preguntó el Hokague a la vez que se inclinaba para estar a su altura.

-Pu-pues es q-que yo vi... un ninja...con máscara clásica con línea roja en la izquierda rasgada en la barbilla... él empujó a Naruto-kun de-desde las montañas- mientras hablaba sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Descuida pequeña, Naruto ya está a salvo- dijo sonriéndole, la pequeña volteó a ver a Naruto aún en el hombro de Itachi y supo que debía retirarse-

-H-hai c-con su permiso Hokague-sama- hizo una leve reverencia y salió apresurada a llegar a la mansión Hyuga.

-Bien creo que a eso le llamo información abundante- dijo en un suspiro el Hokague a la vez que ponía su rostro serio -Usagi, te encargo la labor de capturar a "ese" ninja y llevarlo donde Ibiki, que le dé un tratamiento especial por haber roto uno de los grandes decretos.

-Hokague-sama, sé que he actuado terriblemente y que merezco ser juzgado pero ¿qué hará con respecto a Naruto?- habló Itachi mientras miraba a Naruto.

-Hablaremos tu caso luego, mientras tanto lleva a Naruto al Hospital Konoha como una orden directa del Hokague si preguntan- el líder volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

-Hai Hokague-sama y… si sirve de algo, cuando Naruto estaba casi muerto, el chakra del Kyubi estaba emergiendo, así que usé mi Sharingan para evitarlo- a medida que dijo esto desactivo su doüjutsu y desaparecía en su horda de cuervos.

-Gracias por el dato- respondió a la nada el Hokague mientras sonreía.

-2 Horas Después-

-En esta reunión del Consejo se sabrá el veredicto para Itachi Uchiha- dijo uno de los ancianos del consejo.

-¡Es insólito!, ¡Asesinó varios aldeanos!- exclamó otro presente.

-El clan Uchiha representa una amenaza, siempre lo han sido, deben ser exterminados- habló un anciano rodeado de vendas, calentando el ambiente.

-Además, se sabe que con su doüjutsu, son capaces de controlar a las bestias con colas- el que dijo esto, claramente, tenía el deseo de incitar al exterminio.

En eso, el Hokague se levanta con su mirada seria -El clan Uchiha no tendrá represalias, menos Itachi ya que usó su Sharingan para controlar al Kyubi- miró a todos y dijo -Si hubiese querido usarlo contra nosotros, ese hubiese sido el mejor momento, con toda esta tensión entre el clan Uchiha y Konoha, así que hasta aquí esta reunión del consejo- sentenció.

Todos se marchaban hasta que solo quedo el anciano con vendaje por casi todo el cuerpo, su cara denotaba una gran ira -Me las pagará por haber fallado- dijo sin notar una presencia -No es necesario Danzo, ya me encargué de ese ninja- dijo mientras salía de la habitación sonriente al haber descubierto su plan dejando a un Danzo con aún más ira.

-2 Años Después-

Un Naruto de 8 años estaba en su apartamento, se preparaba felizmente para su primer día en la academia, organizaba sus cosas en su mochila cuando de repente su apartamento se llena de cuervos y aparece una figura que se le hacía familiar.

-Hola Naruto-kun- dijo el de los cuervos con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Eh, quién eres?- preguntó el chico confundido.

-Soy Itachi y seré tu maestro particular- dijo Itachi mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

-Flashback-

En la torre del Hokague se encontraban este y el ninja de elite conocido y temido por muchos a su corta edad, Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Para qué me llamó Hokague-sama?-

-Pues para avisarte que serás el tutor de Naruto, te encargarás de que se alimente bien, entrene bien, y tenga un buen desarrollo, todo esto entre las sombras claro- soltó de repente el Hokague.

-¿Y por qué yo Hokague-sama?- cuestionó al líder.

-Porque tú te encargaste de salvarlo aquella vez- dijo sonriente el anciano –le avisarás a tu familia que tendrás una misión en la cual serás tutor particular, pero sin decirles que se trata de Naruto, de ninguna forma deben enterarse, ¿entendido?-

-Hai Hokague-sama- dijo mientras se retiraba en su horda de cuervos.

-Kanketsu- susurró el Hokague y desde nada se formó un remolino de polvo como si estuviera respondiendo al Hokague apareció un Anbu con máscara blanca y lisa, muy rara -Sigue a Itachi en todo lo que dure su misión, escucharás cada conversación que tenga, y observarás todo lo que haga, con tu habilidad ni siquiera Itachi podrá darse cuenta de tu presencia.

-Hai Hokague-sama- dicho esto volvió a desaparecer en el remolino de polvo directo a cumplir con su misión.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Y pues eso pasó Naruto-kun- le explicaba Itachi.

-¡Wao! ¡Tendré un sensei personal Dattebayo!- exclamaba alegrado el pequeño Naruto a la vez que saltaba cuando de repente se dio cuenta -¿Eh? ¿Y qué pasará con la academia? Hoy es mi primer día- preguntó asustado.

-No te preocupes por eso Naruto-kun, entrenaremos cada vez que salgas de la academia, ahora vamos allá- lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso, siendo la primera vez que alguien hace algo así con él, pero por no querer que acabara eso callo y se encaminaron a la academia.

Al llegar esperaban al maestro a cargo, más Itachi porque tenía que hablar con él, Naruto por su parte miraba emocionado el edificio y aún tenía su mano agarrada con la de Itachi, mientras en otro lado…

-Eh, Sasuke, ¿que no es ese tu hermano mayor?- dijo un pequeño con dos triángulos inversos dibujados en la mejilla, a la vez que codeaba a su amigo al lado.

-¿Qué, cuándo, quién es ese?- demasiado intrigado por su parte, pero en eso, sonó el timbre de la academia dando inicio al primer día de clases -Ya lo sabremos luego- dijo aún con la intriga del por qué estaba tomado de la mano de su hermano.

Volviendo con Itachi, el cual, le explicaba al maestro el desarrollo a seguir del pequeño Naruto, y que era una orden del Hokague, por lo que no tuvo que decir más así que desapareció dejando atrás sus cuervos, el maestro por su parte guio a Naruto al salón. Ya allí empezaron las clases, con una pequeña introducción del profesor el cual se llamaba Iruka y después la introducción de cada uno de los estudiantes. Los nombres que más destacaron fueron, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Naruto Uzumaki. Luego de eso la clase fue un índice de lo que iban a aprender en el transcurso, algunas de estas cosas eran los tipos de armas que usan los shinobis: Kunai, Shurinken, Senbu, Nunchaku, Sai, Katana y Espada; Los tipos de Jutsus: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Fūinjutsu; Y tipos de máscara Anbu: Máscara clásica la cual puede tener diferentes tipos de formas con diferentes colores, Máscara Animal, esta solo la pueden tener ciertos Anbus elites y por última la Máscara Blanca, de esta solo hay 1 y le pertenece al líder de los Anbu, shinobi extremo que recibe misiones muy especiales directamente del Hokague, Iruka explicaba que el líder actual era muy siniestro y que ni siquiera los integrantes del Anbu conocen sus habilidades. Al escuchar esto, cierto niño rubio dejó su mente fluir y con esto un sinfín de pensamientos, -"Me vería genial siendo el líder Anbu _"-_ pensaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Eh! ¡Naruto! ¡Presta atención!- le reclamó el profesor Iruka.

-Sí, sí, lo siento- decía mientras se escuchaban las burlas de los estudiantes.

Sonó el timbre indicando fin de clases, por lo tanto todos se encaminaban hacia sus respectivas casas, excepto 2 chicos, Sasuke y Naruto.

-Entonces, ya responde, ¿Qué hacías tomado de la mano de mi hermano y como es que lo conoces?- preguntaba el pequeño Sasuke un poco enojado al recordar el hecho.

-¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas ni quién es tu hermano- decía Naruto sin ninguna idea lo que le preguntaba.

-¡No te hagas el tonto, llegaste a clases tomando de su mano!- le gritó ya exasperado.

-Ahh, te refieres a…-

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, luz94 gracias por leer y dejar review n.n.


End file.
